


PITA

by ctrl_issue



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Incest, M/M, Spanking, rural living
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrl_issue/pseuds/ctrl_issue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas and John are brothers, and so much more. They belong to each other in ways they know no one else would ever understand.</p><p>Seriously, though? Written just because I wanted to write spanking porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PITA

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts for an original "drabble" table, and my F-List on eljay gave me a good number of them. This is the first one. All of them are stand-a-lones.

“We’re leaving. Go take care of yourself and get situated,” John said quietly as he finished up his cup of coffee.

 

Lucas looked up at him with his large brown eyes, the forkful of pie pausing. “Already?”

 

It was still early in the day, and though they had made all of their purchases at the general store, they still had some money left over. John knew that they could catch a matinee, but the more they sat in the diner, the more irritated he became. “Yes. Now, get going.”

 

Lucas gave a quick nod as he shoveled the rest of the pastry into his mouth. The speed never let up as he rushed to the water closet to relieve himself and wash up.

 

“Your brother is growing up into a fine young man,” Miss Cheryl said as she came by their table with the check.

 

John looked at the young, red-haired waitress his brother had been making eyes with again in his bid to make him jealous, and glowered. “Yes, he is.”

 

“Pity he don’t want to settle down. Seems downright curious that he’s only ever had a handful of girlfriends, and those were way back in high school. He should get out more, set up a family of his own.”

 

“He does what he wants to do.” John growled, wanting nothing more than for the woman to shut up and leave him alone.

 

“You ever think about starting up a family of your own?”

 

“I got a family.”

 

“Your brother don’t count.” She snorted.

 

“He’s all the family I want or need.” John shot back.

 

Instead of moving on to help other patrons, Miss Cheryl continued to wait there, one hand on her hip and the other holding a serving tray. Not that there were many people in the small diner, only a few regulars. “Y’all coming back into town for the election?”

 

“It’s our duty,” John said with a small shrug, his shoulder muscles tight with irritation. He didn’t care much for politics, but he figured that if he were going to complain about politicians in the future, he had to at least make a token effort to make sure he had the right to do so. And unlike some idiots around town, John actually had some education, so he knew how to put some actual thought into his decisions. “’sides, it’ll be Lucas’s first. He wants to cast his ballot.”

 

“Pity he missed the last one by only a few days. Mr. Shaw is such a stickler for the details. They say all it takes is a single vote to change the world. Who’s he voting for, you know?”

 

“Nope, and don’t care to,” John answered, lying through his teeth. His brother might not have made it out of high school, but John had taken the time to try and educate him. What was the point in going to college if he couldn’t share some of his education? Granted, he’d dropped out of school when their grandparents had died, as their mom had died when they were both too young to remember her, but all that schooling was still there, rattling around, just waiting to be used for something.

 

Just like some people.

 

She walked away with an upturned nose, careless in her disregard of him.

 

John dropped some of their money onto the receipt as he saw his brother returning, before he stood up. They grabbed their jackets simultaneously and then headed to the door.  John could well imagine how the other patrons saw them. Five years and a load of experiences differentiated him from his brother, but they were about the same height, shared the same features of dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

 

John considered it another fun fact that Lucas was only slightly smaller than him, but they could easily share clothes since they sometimes did. However, what was loose on Lucas was skin tight on John, such as jeans, which seemed to be a fact that Lucas reveled in to the point of only buying his size in denim and forcing John to share. John took it all in stride, though, and made sure to buy himself one good pair of loose fitting jeans for when they came into town.

 

They climbed into the old truck without a word being shared between them, though Lucas kept glancing at John, obviously trying to figure out what had him so upset. John kept his mouth shut, though, steering them out of the town and onto the main road that led towards their home. With the windows down, the air and dust of the road could easily get in, but there was no other way to travel seeing as how it was too hot to have the windows up.

 

It wasn’t until they were outside the city limits that he allowed himself to relax, putting the truck into proper gear as it rambled over the rutted dirt road, and then laying his hand possessively high on Lucas’s thigh.

 

John smiled inwardly as he realized that Lucas had done as told, and situated himself properly for their ride home. Just as he knew it would, he felt Lucas’s cock begin to swell at the familiar warm touch, and he gave it a hard squeeze before deliberately moving to a rougher part of the road.

 

Lucas kept quiet as he hardened further from the combination of John’s possessive, unmoving touch and the friction of being bounced under the strong hand, though his silence came at the cost of gripping the window frame until his knuckles were white. The longer John kept them on the rough areas, the more Lucas began to squirm, his movements almost camouflaged by the unsteadiness of road. Almost, but not quite.

 

Finally, John moved them onto the smother edge, but his grip tightened and he began to lazily stroke his brother through the denim of his coverall. Keeping his eyes forward and on the road, John reminded him of a simple truth. “You know this is mine, don’tcha.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Lucas whimpered as he looked out the open window, but he widened his legs, giving his brother more room to touch and own. He used the term ‘sir’ when they were alone, a verbal sign of his giving John all the power in their relationship.

 

“Good. When we get home, we’re going to put the groceries and stuff away,” John said as he nodded in approval. He continued his ministrations, though he allowed his thumb to move roughly over the tip of his brother’s cock. “Then, we’re going to feed the animals because those things need to get done even if we were plannin’ on doin’ ‘em later.”

 

Lucas could only whimper again in response, quietly begging for more than the light friction he was getting.

 

“And then, once we’re done with all of that, I’m going to turn you over my knee and tan your hide for makin’ those mooneyes at Miss Cheryl again.”

 

“I wasn’t-“

 

“I saw you,” John growled, his hand tightening to the point where it would cause pain.

 

And just like he knew it would, Lucas’s cock just seemed to get harder, a small patch of wetness staining his leg. Lucas moaned at the touch, his head thrown back in something that resembled pain but to him registered as something completely different. He gave a weak thrust into John’s hand, which in turn caused John to loosen his hold, further frustrating his brother.

 

“Seems you forgot who you belong to. Again.” John continued, his voice dark with promise. “I aim to remind you.”

 

“But-“

 

“And while I’m doing that, you’re going to stay hard, like this,” John said, his hand tightening for only a moment. “Until I tell you otherwise.”

 

“But, John-“

 

“Do you understand?” John asked, his grip tightening just enough to cause Lucas to cry out and buck again. “Do you?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Lucas gasped as he tried to reign himself in.

 

“Good boy,” John said as he gave a sharp nod. He relaxed his hold once again and began to rub over the denim covering Lucas’s obvious erection. “You know, some days I think I should just put a collar on you like some people put on their pet dogs.”

 

Lucas moaned softly at that threat. He reached into the side of his coveralls and under his shirt, as if to scratch at his chest, but John knew the boy was actually pinching his own nipples.

 

“It’d be one way to make sure you knew you weren’t free to roam around.”

 

During the hour it took them to get home, John kept up his teasing touches so that by the time they pulled up to their house, Lucas was crazed with lust. His dark brown eyes were glazed over, his cheeks stained with an aroused blush, and he licked his lips as he tried to continuously roll his hips in a futile attempt to get John to just finish it.

 

It was enough to make John want to just fuck him right there on the front seat of the truck, but John was as good as his word. He had made a threat, and he was going to see it through.

 

“Now, time to put up the groceries, and then feed the animals,” John said, reminding his brother about what they had to do.

 

Lucas nodded his head, unable to form words. He scrambled to get out of the truck, his fingers feeling useless from the heat roaring through his blood. His movements were jerky and clumsy as he gathered the bags of items they had gotten from the general store.

 

John watched with dark, knowing eyes. He watched as Lucas walked to the house, mildly relieved that only he and his brother lived there now, since their grandparents passed a few years before, so no one other than him would see the way Lucas walked with a raging erection. And no one other than him would know how he got it.

 

After that, John stopped admiring, stopped thinking, and just started doing.

 

By the time the goods from the general store had been put away, and the animals had been fed, it was late afternoon. John stood inside the chicken coop with an empty bucket, blindly watching the birds peck and shift as they tried to get to their feed. He felt calm and ready for what he was about to do.

 

“John?” Lucas asked, hesitantly, from the other side of the coop fence.

 

Looking over, John watched as Lucas rubbed at his pants, keeping his erection stiff and painful. For him.

 

Grinning wickedly, John stalked over towards the door. “Let’s get cleaned up and head back to the house.”

 

Lucas nodded quickly. They put everything away, and washed their face and hands at the water pump just outside the back door. Once inside, they pulled off their work-boots and left them by the door.

 

“Alright, now,” John sad, standing up and looking his brother over salaciously. “Come on and get undressed. I’m gonna do this with the paddle.”

 

Lucas’s dark eyes turned black with lust as he began to fumble at his coveralls. John waked away, smiling as the sound of the clicking buckles followed him to the bedroom. He tossed his own shirt off and onto the floor, his skin prickling with anticipation. As he reached the master bedroom, his room, he could hear Lucas’s coveralls fall to the floor. John went in picked up the well-used wooden paddle that rested beside the bed, and couldn’t help the tickle of pleasure at feeling the strong handle in his palm. He let his fingertips brush over the smooth surface and rounded edge before he turned just in time to see his brother stumbling out of his socks, naked as the day he was born.

 

“Brace yourself,” John said, indicating the foot of the bed.

 

Lucas’s swollen shaft seemed to bounce at the command.

 

Made of heavy, dark wood, the finely crafted bed had lasted for over six generations, but now it belonged to John, just like everything else. And he was going to get as much enjoyment out of everything that was his as long as he was able.

 

Lucas leaned forward, his arms braced and his legs spread apart, as he watched John. Waiting and wanting and hungry for what only John could give him.

 

John looked over his younger brother’s stance with a critical eye, but found no flaw with it. This time. Satisfied, he gave a curt nod and walked around the bedside to him, the paddle held loosely in his hand. With his free hand, he gently petted Lucas’s back, up and down the spine until he felt the younger man settle down. When they were both ready, John moved his hand to rest firmly at the small of Lucas’s back.

 

The slap of wood on flesh came right before a loud gasp, both loud in the quiet of the room.

Lucas heard the impact before he felt it, barely aware of it pushing him forward, but the sharp heat quickly heralded the first blush of pain. The paddle pulled back, and his warm skin felt the kiss of the cool afternoon air.

 

“You get extra ones for making noise.” John warned him.

 

Lucas gave a soft whine as he looked over his shoulder, but he nodded his head vigorously as he accepted the rule. He understood at a base level that John knew the limit, had known for as long as he’d been doing this. The first slap was always a shock, though, deliciously hot but unexpected. Lucas turned back around and waited in anticipation, wondering where the next hits would land.

 

John gave one, sharp nod before pulling his arm back again. He brought the paddle down hard, the echo of its landing resounding in the room, and Lucas opened his mouth to cry out.

 

No sound emerged, though. Lucas had enough control for to still his sounds for a little while. He knew t wouldn’t last, though, not with the swirling sensations racing up and down his body. The buzz-like sensation of pins and needles reached all the way up to the back of his neck, and he knew that as soon as John got into a proper grove, he’d be able to feel that shimmering slither all the way through his brain.

 

He’d been waiting for this all afternoon. He needed and wanted and burned for just the thought of it. But even as far gone as he was, he knew not to release his hold on the bed, no matter what. If he did that, he would be severely punished. Severely. Maybe not even allowed to finish. And he couldn’t do that. Not after hours and hours of being teased. He couldn’t do that and stay sane, anyway.

 

After the second strike, John started bringing the paddle down again and again, each smack as hard as the last with just a slight variation on where the hit landed. At ten strikes, John noticed Lucas’s toes curling, and his white knuckled grasp of the headboard. At fifteen, Lucas began to tremble as he tried valiantly to suppress his need to move. At twenty, Lucas began to pant.  All the while, no other sound entered the room than the rhythmic slap of wood against flesh and their labored breathing.

 

At twenty-five, John stopped the paddling and began to gently rub the now bright red flesh with his free hand. He left no patch of skin untouched, soothing it after treatment he knew was rough. “Who do you belong to?”

 

“You,” Lucas answered through gritted teeth, desperate for air but not wanting to make too much noise. He felt his body relaxing, with the exception of his aching cock, after the strain of being held rigid for so long. He knew there was still more to come, though, and the anticipation of it allowed him to keep his feet, as unsteady as they were.

 

“That’s right, me.” John agreed as he continued to rub. He suppressed a chuckle as Lucas began to moan softly at the continued soft touching. “And you know what that means?”

 

Lucas shook his head, dazed from the pleasure buzzing through his body. For a moment, there was no pain, just a relaxing bliss stealing over his awareness.

 

John shifted the paddle to his free hand so that he could reach between Lucas’s legs and grip the younger man’s throbbing erection in a warm, firm hand. As he tightened his hold, Lucas threw his head back and cried out, his legs almost giving out under him.

 

“It means that this is mine, too.” John said as he watched Lucas struggle to remain upright. When he was sure that Lucas was going to be able to keep himself up, John began stroking up and down in a strong, tight grip. As soon as Lucas thrust into his hand, though, John let go and retrieved his paddle. “Means that you can’t go giving it away because it don’t belong to you. It’d be like stealing.”

 

Ten more hits, and Lucas began to shift back into each strike, gasping loudly. At twenty, those slight shifts were markedly more noticeable, as was Lucas’s vocalizations. John stopped at twenty-five for another break, shifting the paddle back to his free hand to rub at the now cherry red and blazing hot flesh.

 

Lucas shivered where he stood, trembling with more than exhaustion. He ached with a need that John just kept feeding.

 

Keeping his eyes on Lucas’s bowed head, John slid his fingertips down the younger man’s cleft, gently rubbing areas that no one else had ever touched. “Who do you belong to?”

 

“You,” Lucas panted.

 

“That’s right,” John agreed again. “And you know what all is mine?”

 

“What?” Lucas gasped, pressing back into John’s touch.

 

John brushed his fingertips against Lucas’s hole as he leaned forward to whisper into Lucas’s ear. “Everything.”

 

Lucas shuddered at the inherent promise in that one word even as John returned to his previous position.

 

“This is for the noises you’ve been making. I think ten will do.”

 

Lucas could only nod his head in agreement, all words gone. All thought gone. John had complete control here and it just made Lucas want for more of whatever John wanted to do to him. Wanted for everything John wanted to do.

 

John took a deep breath before bringing his arm back. He could feel his body reacting to the promise of what was about to happen, trying to make him hurry. But there was a time and a place for haste, and this was not it. The paddle came down ten more times, never harder nor lighter than any of the others before it, though tears began to fall from Lucas’s eyes as he fought to restrain himself. And then it was over.

 

John let his hand glide over the curve of Lucas’s rear a few times, soothing it once again before stepping back to once again look over the younger man’s form. It was by no means perfect, but that in itself made John pleased, as it was a testament to how ready Lucas really was.

 

Even as they stood a part, John could see Lucas’s hips still moving in time with hits that were no longer coming.

 

Smiling in smug satisfaction, John returned the paddle to its proper place and began to undo his pants. He watched Lucas watch him as he undid first the buttons and then the fly to his dungarees. Dried tears streaked down the younger man’s face, and there was a deep blush that went from the top of Lucas’s head down to his chest. But it was his eyes that John focused on, the naked hunger in them. Reaching into his pants, John felt his own neglected and ignored erection almost distantly as he watched Lucas lick his lips.

 

”Tell me who you belong to.” John said, his voice rough with things he never wanted to examine too closely.

 

“You, sir,” Lucas said softly, still swaying from forces only he could feel.

 

“That’s, right. You belong to me.” Without looking, John reached for the oil he kept hidden beside his bed even as he pulled his aching shaft from the confines of his clothes. Still keeping his distance, he poured some of the oil onto his hand, before spreading it over his cock in slow, light strokes. His eyes narrowed as Lucas focus in on his hand’s movement, the rocking of his hips changing tempo to match. “Like what you see?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Tell me what you like about it.”

 

Lucas’s eyes flickered up to meet John’s for a moment before going straight back down. “It’s perfect-sized for me. Long and thick and hard and fuckin’ perfect.”

 

“You want it, don’t you. You want my cock in you.” John growled out. “Just like you want to belong to me, don’t you.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“I’m going to hurt you some more now.”

 

“Please.” Lucas rasped, biting his lower lip for a moment as he remembered what it felt like for his brother to fuck him so soon after a spanking, thought about all those times in the past and what it was going to feel like now. Those memories and thoughts swirled together like a maelstrom inside him; hot and cold and wonderful and he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to be able to keep standing. “Please do.”

 

John moved back to Lucas’s side, the bottle of oil still in his hand. He poured just a little onto the pads of his fingers, but he knew he wasn’t going to need much. Lucas shifted his legs further a part, giving John more access to wherever he wanted to touch.

 

“Everything you have and everything you are is mine,” John said as he slid his oiled fingers against Lucas’s hole.

 

“Yes, sir,” Lucas replied breathlessly, his body arching as he pushed back for a deeper touch. He licked his lips in anticipation.

 

Obliging, John slid two of his thick fingers in. He twisted and turned his fingers, making sure the area was coated and slick. After a spanking, Lucas always seemed more eager but lethargic, and John knew that he wouldn’t have to worry too much about preparing. He added more oil to make sure of an easy glide, and then put the container down in a place where it wouldn’t get knocked over. John closed his eyes as he imagined what it was going to feel like to push into this welcoming heat, and he murmured, “Everything.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Lucas repeated.

 

Withdrawing his fingers, John positioned himself behind his younger brother, the tip of his cock barely pressing against that welcoming hole. “Everything. Even this.”

 

Lucas gave a soft cry as John thrust quickly into him, hard and fast and so perfect they both nearly came unhinged.

 

John stood perfectly still; letting his brother adjust to the rough intrusion even as he gathered what little restraint he still had around him like a security blanket. He returned to an earlier gesture of petting Lucas’s back in an effort to calm them both down. When he felt the younger man press back into him, John knew everything was good. He grabbed Lucas’s hips in both hands as he leaned forward, pressing deeper into that blazingly hot channel and whispered hoarsely, “Say it.”

 

“Please,” Lucas gasped. He knew how chatty John could get when they had sex, and while it could get annoying, Lucas couldn’t complain. At least, not when it allowed him to get everything he wanted.

 

“Say it!”

 

“I… I belong to you.”

 

“Good boy,” John agreed as he slid back, to the point of almost completely out, before slamming back forward. “Now say it again.”

 

“I belong to you.” Lucas repeated as he tried to press back. The hands on his hips prevented him, though, and he could only whine in frustration. No matter what chores he did, no matter how strong he got, John remained stronger than him. Always. And for all the reasons Lucas loved his brother, the man’s strength ranked up there near the top.

 

“That’s right,” John said as he pulled almost all the way out again and then thrust roughly forward. “You’re mine.”

 

“Yours,” Lucas agreed, nodding his head vehemently, desperately.

 

“Mine.” John intoned with another hard thrust, angling to hit just the right spot. He knew that he’d been teasing Lucas for most of the day, and the boy was far past where any sane man would have just given in. But that was part of this, part of the fun, part of the draw. Lucas wouldn’t do anything that John didn’t want him to do. No matter how desperate Lucas became. No matter how much Lucas trembled at that bright, sharp edge. He belonged to John, every pain-seeking, pleasure-hungry part of him.

 

“Yours!” Lucas cried out as he threw his head back again. His declaration was rewarded by another perfect thrust. He knew he was lost to the pleasure, so he began to chant in hopes of more rewards, and he was not disappointed. “Yours. Yours. Yours. Please, yours.”

 

“That’s right, boy.” John murmured, relishing the power he felt, the knowledge that this was all him, that this was something that no one could take from him. “My good boy. My perfect boy.”

 

“Yes, sir, yours, sir, yours.” Lucas answered, so close to breaking he could taste it. So close. Every nerve piece of his body felt alive, just begging to be touched, but even as he realized how close he was, he felt John reach around him and grab his cock in a way that choked off any chance he had of getting release soon. Pleasure so exquisite as to be painful.

 

“Even this is mine,” John rasped, knowing all to well how close Lucas was. “Even this, and I can do whatever I want with it.”

 

Words failed as Lucas gained just enough leverage to thrust back onto his brother’s thick cock and then forward, trying and failing to get any friction from that tight grip.

 

John groaned in pleasure as Lucas lost himself to his own need. He felt overwhelmed with lust at the idea of making someone that crazed with desire, but he quickly regained himself by releasing his hold on Lucas’s hip and wrapping his arm around the younger man’s waist, pulling them so tightly together that neither could move.

 

“Mine.”

 

“Yours,” Lucas agreed, beside himself with need. He almost pulled one of his hands up off the bed, but by sheer determination, kept it gripping the footboard.

 

“Your body,” John said, leaning forward again, this time placing a hot, open-mouthed kiss on Lucas’s shoulder. “Mine.”

 

“Yours,” Lucas moaned. “All yours. Always yours.”

 

“Never gonna give you up.”

 

“Yours.”

 

“Never gonna let you get away.” John said as he reached up to pinch one of Lucas’s nipples, relaxing his arm so that he could move freely. He placed another open-mouthed kiss on his brother’s other shoulder, just before he bit down on a thick cord of flesh and muscle. When he felt Lucas jerk against him, he released the captured nipple so that he could capture the boy’s balls, pulling and tugging roughly on them.

 

Lucas opened his mouth to moan, that new slice of pain heightening his pleasure to a level that could only be described as obscene. He knew he was going to be sore and bruised and next to useless after this, but he just wanted more. More, more, more, more. “More. Please. More.”

 

“More,” John growled with animalistic lust as his fine thread of self-control snapped. His thrusts became jagged and harsh, all power and no grace, but he didn’t care. Didn’t care because he could feel Lucas shifting, angling that perfect body for his own pleasure. Didn’t care because it was going to be over all too soon anyway. “Gonna get more. Gonna get more. Gonna ride you raw so you’ll never forget.”  

 

“Yes, please, sir, please, yes,” Lucas panted. He felt his eyes almost rolling back in his head from the raw power John was displaying, and the pleasure it gave him.

 

“And tonight, I’m gonna ride you again, only you’ll be on your back with your legs spread wide and ankles in the air for me.” John closed his eyes, focusing on the feel of how beautiful and perfect Lucas’s body felt under him, how sweet the boy was when he obeyed. How right all of this felt, “Now, say it. Tell me who you belong to.”

 

“You,” Lucas said as he struggled for air, dizzy with lust and the promise of more later. “Everything. Yours.”

 

“Mine!”

 

“Yours, always,” Lucas agreed, his voice breaking with the need for release.

 

“Always,” John agreed as he came so hard his vision grayed out. He continued to thrust even though his hips lost some of their power. When he was finally completely spent, he leaned heavily against his brother and whispered. “You’re always going to be mine.”

 

“Yours, always.” Lucas repeated quickly, desperately.

 

“And I’m never giving you up.”

 

“Yours. Always.”

 

“That’s right,” John murmured, gently kissing the back of Lucas’s neck. “You’re mine to do whatever I want with. Anything I want with.”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

John closed his eyes and relaxed his hand slightly, just enough to stroke Lucas tightly. “Now. For me.”

 

“For you,” Lucas said, his voice strangled as he felt his climax claim, completely dominating and devouring him.

 

John released the softening flesh in his semen-covered hand, and then let his other hand rub up and down Lucas’s side and stomach, wherever it wanted to. He felt his own softening cock slide out of his brother, but he continued to press against him, basking in the shared heat. John rested his chin on Lucas’s shoulder and whispered to him, “You gonna remember? Gonna remember who you belong to?”

 

“Yeah,” Lucas replied tiredly. There hadn’t been a doubt in his mind to who he belong to, not since the first time that John had taken over the responsibilities of disciplining him when they were younger.

 

The memory of that first time, laid out over John’s knee with his teen ass in the air, had been used as fantasy material so many times while John had gone to college, Lucas was surprised it still worked. John hadn’t had sex with him that time; sex didn’t come until after their grandparents died, but Lucas had enjoyed it all the same. John had used his hand, where their grandparents tended to use a switch and that had hurt him in a different and unpleasant way. He’d been mortified at how turned on the spanking made him and at John’s physical teasing of him, the way John had cupped his balls and jerked at his cock as he mocked him, but as soon as he’d gotten a moment to himself, he’d jerked off and had the most powerful orgasm of his life up to that point.

 

Once Lucas had tasted John’s form of punishment, he decided to act up more just to feel John’s hand coming down on him. Just to feel that heat and power and brain-numbing pleasure. Lucas’s mini-rebellion got to the point of ridiculousness, and John had taken him aside and said that he’d be getting punished whether he did something wrong or not.

 

Lucas could remember the feel of John’s hand on his arm, the wooden boards of the barn against his back, and the way his tongue swelled in his mouth at John’s ‘threat’. And he remembered nodding in agreement even as his cock swelled at the promise. A promise that John kept, spanking him every night before they went in for dinner, right up until the day he went off to college.

 

He’d been so angry with John for leaving him, even if it was for John’s betterment, that he tried to get a girlfriend. But no matter who he dated, they just never did anything for him, never got him excited. Everything changed, though, after that first year when John came home for a visit and showed Lucas some of what he was learning outside of class. After that, Lucas didn’t bother with anyone else. He just kept his door open for John.

 

Be that as it may, sometimes Lucas thought it was fun to make John just jealous enough to remind them both of the way things were. “Yeah, yours. Always.”

 

“Good boy,” John murmured. He kissed Lucas on the neck softly, almost reverently, before he pushed away. “Go on and go cook us some supper.”

 

“Let me… let me catch my breath and get cleaned up and-“

 

“No,” John said as his gaze flickered all over Lucas’s relaxed body. “And don’t bother getting dressed, either.”

 

Lucas turned to look at John over his shoulder, but didn’t ask the obvious question. He didn’t feel like wasting the energy, his body felt too lethargic and heavy to do anything that wasn’t completely necessary.

 

“I want to see that pretty pink ass of yours working in the kitchen,” John said with a devilish smirk. He brought his wet hand up to his lips and began to lick it clean, his eyes still looking Lucas over. “I want to look at it and know that I did that. And I want it easily available in case I want to play with it again.”

 

Lucas blinked for a moment before a slow, lustful grin began to tug at his own lips, his tired eyes lighting with renewed desire. He turned around so that he could tuck John’s cock back into his pants, and then he re-zipped and re-buttoned the clothing. “Alright, big brother. Whatever you say.”

 

“I do say. Now get going.” John said, slapping Lucas on the ass as encouragement.

 

Lucas gave a short gasp, whether from pleasure or pain, John would never know, and probably never understand, but it didn’t matter. Because either way, it belonged to him.

 

“You know you’re a pain in the ass?” Lucas asked as he headed towards the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, but I’m your pain the ass,” John said as he followed, his eyes focused on said respective body part. “And that’s why you love me.”

 

“Yeah. I guess that’s why.”

 


End file.
